Hiccstrid on the Edge
by FanWriter02
Summary: "It's all about... Hiccstrid" How does Snotlout know about how Hiccstrid behaves so mushy gushy? The only way... by walking in on them during a light make out session. [slight RTTE season 5 spoilers]


_a-l-ias (on tumblr) Thank you for the inspiration. Snotlout walking in on Hiccstrid making out would be absolutely hilarious, and I couldn't help but drabble it. ^-^ -Kat (FanWriter02)_

 **Hiccstrid on the Edge**

A week. A week since the volcanoes eruption, and five days since things had returned to normal living.

…for the most part anyways.

Now that "Hiccstrid" (pfft, who needs it anyways?) was a "thing", life had definitely changed. Those two would disappear for long lengths at a time, Hiccup would daze out periodically if Astrid so much as looked at him funny, night flights were a daily occurrence…

It had gotten better- only slightly. Snotlout hated to admit it, but those two were getting pretty darned good at flirting. Like… _really good._

Especially that Haddock. Good Thor, since when did he know how to talk like that!? What happened to that clumsy oaf who tripped over his own feet when Astrid gave him a funny look?

And Astrid. Goodness, did she seriously have to swing her hips even more dramatically? She did it on purpose, to drive Hiccup mad, because even though he thought she didn't see him looking, Snotlout could tell she noticed, and just to tease the guy she dramatized her movements.

They were both crazy for each other.

But why… just why, in the entire archipelago, did they have to do it where _HE COULD SEE._

Where they could _all_ see!?

I mean, thank the gods they didn't get all kissy kissy in front of them- just occasional and casual pecks on the cheeks or something, but… like… just _why?_

Snotlout was beginning to grow annoyed by it all- none of the others were, or seemed to be. He was the only one. But that was beside the point, he wanted things to return to normal, where he could still hit on Astrid without suffering a sprained nose from that maniacal Hiccup's fist. He'd gotten hit once, and he didn't wish to relive that experience.

But, after one stern look from Heather, he kept his trap shut. He'd rather be on Heather's good side then have no view of the Hiccstrid's fluff, so he kept quiet.

But… he wasn't expecting… _that_.

Snotlout whistled lightly as he strode along the Edge's outpost ledge, heading to Hiccup's hut to complain about how the twins racket was disturbing his nap. Upon reaching Hiccup's odd door, he hesitated, seeing that Toothless was snoozing lightly outside, entirely relaxed and unfocused.

With a shrug, he swung the door open and waltzed inside, not bothering to voice his presense.

"Hey, Hic-!" his voice cut short as his jaw dropped and his eyes popped, staring in absolute horror and disgust at Hiccup, who had Astrid backed against the wall as the two kissed… as in… _KISSED_. Not just that light fluff, but as in… _mouth_ to _mouth_ kissing _._

Snotlout felt himself gag. _Oh Thor… why him, oh why oh whyyyy…_

The two love birds noticed him then, and with a squeak, Hiccup stumbled back and crashed into his wall of Toothless's tailfins, sending a couple crashing to the floor. Astrid blinked and scurried away, ducking under Hiccup's arm to stand awkwardly by the table.

"Thor, what are you two doing!?" Snotlout exploded, arms waving frantically. "You two are sick, you know that?"

Hiccup was blushing beat red, as he wiped his mouth and go shakily to his feet. He dusted himself off, shaking his head in embarrassment. "We were just kissing, Snotlout."

"I _saw!_ " He exclaimed bewailing. "But that… that wasn't kissing. That was _kissing_."

"Well, this is my hut…" Hiccup grated, voice extremely nasally. "You should've at least knocked."

Astrid coughed, causing Snotlout to swing his head around to her, glaring when he noticed she was smiling behind her hand.

"You find this funny!?" He said, "Do you know- that just scarred me for life. I repeat. FOR LIFE." He huffed in irritation, crossing his arms.

"Snot, we were just kiss-ing." Hiccup drew out the last word, prolonging Snotlout's agony. "So shut up and get out of here, would you?"

"Gladly!" With that, Snotlout swung on his heal and marched out of the room, leaving the two blushing teens to themselves. He paused outside the door, staring at a now awake Toothless scoldingly.

"Get in there and chaperone them, T." Snotlout ordered, pointing through the doorway. "I'm ashamed you let them get so far!"

The dragon blinked, then growled and got to his feet and walked to the door while crooning in amusement, tail flicking the door closed.


End file.
